Typical lottery games require participants to correctly pick numbers (3, 4, 5 or 6 numbers), which may win if the selected numbers are drawn from a larger pool of numbers. Typically, numbers are chosen from a computer coded card which is then presented to an authorized lottery agent. Lottery tickets containing the selected set or sets of numbers are then generated by a ticket generator. Players also may opt to “quick pick,” i.e., have their selections made for them by a random number generator contained in the lottery ticket machine.
The drawing to determine the winning numbers is conducted by means of a random number generating device such as, but not limited to, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,736, 4,796,890 and 4,813,676.
A particular problem which has faced numerous jurisdictions which sponsor lottery games is that of declining revenues and profits. There are a number of state lottery agencies which are running deficits due to increased competition for players. With the proliferation of lotteries, states and Canadian provinces have aggressively campaigned to receive a larger share of static lottery revenues.
In addition, it is common for lottery jackpots to accumulate over many weeks. Accordingly, players frequently wait until a jackpot has grown to a substantial level before beginning to purchase tickets. Thus, the size of the jackpot is directly proportional to the demand for tickets. This phenomenon tends to create an inconsistent cash-flow for the lottery authority and frequently leads to frenzied buying at the last minute as the jackpot accumulates. This situation can result in people waiting in line for hours to purchase tickets, which disrupts the business of the ticket vendor and discourages the elderly and infirm from purchasing tickets.
It would be desirable to provide a novel lottery game which would increase player interest and which would help to increase the revenues of a lottery which adopted and sponsored the game.
There is also a need for a skill-based lottery to increase interest in lottery type gaming by permitting players to have an increased chance of success.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel lottery game in which the winning combination is not the result of a random number generator, but is instead based on the outcome of sporting events.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the Summary and Detailed Description which follow.